A Champion Arises
by Utterchaos37
Summary: Percy Jackson, a name that strikes fear in the hearts of his enemies, and hope in his friends. But he is a hero in a time that no longer needs him, or is he? Approached by the god he expects least he is tasked with preparing for a new battle. (Paring undecided).
1. chapter 1: a Story Begins

**I just wanna preface this by saying that this is my first story, and I plan on making this a big one. I've been a lurker here for a while, and I've decided that I should write stories too, as I've been looking for something, and you should "be the change you want to see." And with that I must remind you that I own nothing but the ideas and original spattering of O.C.'s you'll find in later chapters, all rights to Rick Riordan. As I do not own PJO or HOO.**

He wasn't betrayed.

He wasn't accused or banished. Forgotten isn't the right word, but something close to it.

Perseus Jackson, a young man, one who had just finished a war. Percy, a true warrior, who had fought his fair share, and had become a respected leader.

But the war was over, and what is a general in a time of peace? People began to move on, prosperity had fallen on the camp, and Percy wasn't needed in the same way anymore. To put it quite frankly his 'fifteen minutes of fame' were up.

Sure he had his friends, and he was a camp counselor, but he could tell something was different. And quite honestly, Percy preferred it this way. He didn't like the attention, and the pressure of all the others relying on him constantly had caused stress that he didn't like one bit. But he did what he had to, because to him, it was the best thing to do. He slowly faded from the campers minds, becoming a background, a constant. One that was there if they ever needed help, but just as quickly forgotten.

Along with the end of his fame, his relationship with Annabeth came to an end as well. Not because one of them were cheating, or under the influence of an outside power, it was ended on equal terms and without tears. The relationship was chalked up to teenage hormones, along with the heightened adrenaline that came along with two wars and constant fighting monsters that came about with being a demigod. They realized that they really didn't have anything much in common, other than having godly blood flowing through their veins. Frankly, they agreed that being friends was much more enjoyable, and effective for their relationship.

The elder demigods in the camp began to live their lives. Some like Leo and calypso explored the world and their own relationships. Jason and Piper had left camp and begun his duties as the new Pontifex Maximus. Annabeth left to go to college, determined to make a name for herself in the mortal world, and Hazel and Frank had gone back to Camp Jupiter. Nico had left to do work for his father, and with Thalia still in the hunt, Percy was the one left behind.

Despite the loneliness Percy was still happy for his friends. He couldn't blame any of them for making the choices he would've made in the same situation. He began to focus on helping the younger campers, and on his own training. He didn't pursue the lives the others did, because he wasn't as lucky as the others. He couldn't go to college or live with his mother and step father, as being the most powerful demigod in centuries had made his scent better than the smell of Starbucks to a middle class white girl. Third wheeling with Jason and Piper didn't seem like the best choice, and no one even knew Leo was alive, let alone that he was out traveling with Calypso.

These compounding reasons began to weigh on his psyche, and Percy began entertaining the thought of leaving camp and roughing it out in the wild, he was drawn to it. The call of travel was egging him on, as if he needed to do so. The feeling that something was missing became practically unbearable. After all fighting was in his blood, and he was sure to get into some just by stepping out of the boundary lines.

LINE BRAKE

As days turned into weeks and weeks into months after the giant war, Percy felt his fading image around camp, and he honestly didn't mind. But that thought at the back of his mind began to grow. The small voice became deafening in his loneliness. And soon, Percy began to pack his things. Dead set on leaving camp to live and fight in the wild.

He left early in the morning to avoid being questioned by other campers, or stopped by Chiron. Percy had set his mind on his goal, and he figured that it was the right thing to do. Maybe he could find purpose in the wilds that America had to offer, and at the very least, he could always help round demigods make their way to either camp.

As he began his trek toward Thalia's pine, he heard a cough behind him. Followed by a voice.

"Peter Johnson, where do you think you're going at this ungodly hour."

Hearing his 'name' as he had come to know it from Dionysus he slowly turned around.

"Oh Heya Mr. D, I didn't think anyone would be up this early"

"Well then Pedro that makes two of us, and that still doesn't answer the original question" Dionysus slowly dragged his eyes over the knapsack and supplies that Percy had gathered, looking expectantly at the young hero.

Percy sighed loudly, looking the god of wine in the eyes. When that eye contact was made Dionysus was shocked at the deep loneliness he could see in the demigods eyes. " I'm leaving Mr.D, it's better this way. For everyone. I'm not needed here, and even being in camp my scent attracts things from all around. This is for the best." Percy said turning and beginning to walk back up the hill.

"Perseus," Mr. D quickly whispered, momentarily slowing the young man. "Be careful, as the god of madness I know how dangerous loneliness can be."

Percy just nodded, slowly continuing his ascent, not realizing till he reached the apex of the hill that Mr.D had elected to use his real name. An odd feeling hit Perseus, and he felt a renewed energy. It was at that point that Percy realized just how much he would miss camp.

'Perhaps, sooner or later, 'Percy thought to himself,'they'll need me again, and then I'll return.' Unbeknownst to Percy just how soon the camp, and the world would be needing him.

 **First** **chapter down, next few will be up shortly, so stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2: Every Journey Starts Somwhere

**This is the second installment of ACA. I really hope you guys enjoy. Tell me what you think and what I can improve on. Honestly I can take it. Once again, I don't own PJO or HOO. But I do own a sick Navy Seals helmet.**

It wasn't long before Percy had his second godly encounter of the day. He had left camp at roughly 3 in the morning and it wasn't even 4 A.M. before he was stopped once again, and this time by probably the god he expected least to come to him in his travels (let alone the first point of his journey).

"Perseus" a thunderous voice stated, startling Percy from his mindless walking.

Percy had done a double take before finally processing just who was standing before him. Before the words finally came out of his mouth.

"Zeus?"

"Ah yes, the world renown 'seaweed brain' as they call you is acting up, yes Perseus it is I." He replied while a smile pulled at the edges of his lips.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Percy said, eyes wide and confusion written on his face,"and why do you look like that?"

A cringe gracing Percy's face as what he said registered with his brain. But he was caught off guard as Zeus started laughing "All in good time Perseus, all in good time. Walk with me?"

"Kinda hard to say no to you Lord Zeus"

"Ah that won't be necessary Perseus, you don't need to call me lord here, in fact I'd prefer if you didn't, as for why I, as you do eloquently put it 'look this way' is because you can only wear a suit and a scowl for so long before feeling like a complete prick." He concluded gesturing toward the polo sweats and white sweatshirt he was sporting, on which curving cursive letters ruthlessly assaulted Percy's dyslexia.

"But you kinda are a complete prick Zeus" Percy said before he could stop himself. Preparing to be struck down by the god of lighting only to be struck once again by intense surprise

"HAHA, Touché Percy, touché. But yes I find the sweats and sweatshirt combo a very comfortable alternative over suits."

Completely bewildered by the conversation he was in the middle of Percy final got the nerve gathered to ask more questions."Why are you so unZeusy, and what do you need me for, and where are we going, this conversation is lasting a really long time, and why haven't you killed me like seven times in the last 15 minuets?"

"All questions will be answered Percy, but to start out with, if anything this is the most 'Zeusy' I've ever been with anyone else."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean Perseus, is that my 'normal' behavior is anything but normal. I hate acting like a paranoid, power hungry, hateful, and borderline blood thirsty person I have been. To be one hundred percent honest with you Perseus, I am quite tired. Tired of being someone I'm not.

"If that's true, and the god you have been isn't you, then why act that way."

"Well it wasn't always this way nephew, before all of this, before I even knew of my siblings and had to free them from my fathers stomach I was happy. Much like you in fact. I was a kind soul, trusting and loyal. I didn't care for power, and was happy living a simple life. But after I killed father, after I freed the others, I knew what I had to do. Father he wasn't always the way he is now. He tried to be a good father at first, you can ask Hestia. Rhea, my mother told me of the change he went through. Kronos tried to balance being a strong and resolute king with being a king man. He was driven to the point of insanity and soon what happened to his father happened to him. I've decided to break the cycle, and as I am the way I am, I had to do so theatrically. Unfortunately, I chose to lead through fear rather than love, and I've grown tired of being the way I am. That's why I've come to you today Percy my boy. Your the first person in millennia to know of my true person, and not just the mask I wear as ' king of the gods'. "

Percy shell shocked by the information he was still trying to process simply said "holy shit".

"Yes Percy, holy shit indeed." Zeus said with a sad smile on his face.

"What do you need me for then, I don't see how I factor in here. Unless you came for a friend." Percy said slowly looking at his uncle in a new light.

"Ah Percy. I am glad to call you a friend nephew, but I didn't come here today to exchange formalities and ask to be your friend."

"Then why did you come here today?" Percy responded looking intently at Zeus.

The smile melted off of Zeus's face, "Something is coming Perseus. Something powerful and ancient. Something not I or the entirety of the council could take on alone." As he explained his face darkened and he appeared to have aged 20 years in seconds.

"If you can't beat him, and the whole of the Olympian council can't, then how can I. All I am is a demigod." Percy responds incredulously.

"You are much to humble Percy, while yes at the moment you are not on par with even a single Olympian, there is something you have that we don't." Percy looked at Zeus intently, silently prodding him to continue "humanity."

Seeing the confusion on his face, Zeus explained "You my friend are pure of heart, and powerful. For a demigod you have the power of a minor god. Too many titles to announce before I am forced to leave as our conversation must come to an end soon. But you must realize you, Percy, are probably the most powerful person currently in existence."

"I truly don't follow Uncle."

"You will grow stronger, but even more than that, you will be the uniting factor of not only our people, but other pantheons and other fighters. This battle is going to take more than just us Greeks and Romans. So I, Zeus, ruler of the gods king of lighting, justice and yada yada am tasking you with quite possibly the most important quest possible. You must go, train amongst other pantheons, gather blessings of other gods, and become stronger. When war comes, those you gain as allies will come. Only with this do we have a chance to win. And with that Perseus there is only one thing left to do."

With a new light in hid eyes, Percy looks at his uncle. " And what's that."

"Well you have to start your journey somewhere. So obviously I'm going to bless you." Zeus said while forming a ball of what appeared to be pure lighting in his hands. As the ball of lighting sunk into Percy he felt energized, and looked at Zeus questioningly. "My blessing is with you now, the first demigod I have blessed in centuries. With my blessing I give you the right to travel in the air, better control over storms, and some minor control over winds and lighting. Surprisingly this isn't the first blessing you've ever gotten, I fact if my senses are correct this is the second today."

Shocked for what felt like the sixteenth time this conversation Percy shouted "WHAT." Searching inside of himself, he could feel the foreign powers Zeus gave him, but none others. Finally he figured it out " Dionysus! But why would he?"

"Ah yes. My son. You had a greater effect on us gods then you may have realized young Perseus. Seeing you in pain wasn't the best for us. Dionysus lessened that and expanded upon your mental defense. Your mind is much stronger, and you might not have realized, but you shouldn't be as susceptible to the depression that you were facing." Zeus said. "He understands the life of a demigod, and though he might not show it. He cares."

"So two down and an unknown amount to go basically?"

"That is correct nephew, and now because of ancient laws, I must go." Zeus said stopping and standing in place.

"Woah woah woah, wait up a minute"

"Yes, my friend?"

"What do I do now?"

"Well I recommend heading west, and start looking into different cultures. You must find the pantheons. You must unite us."

"Ok uncle" Percy replied nodding his head

"Ah yes, before I forget," Zeus exclaimed hitting his palm to his forehead. "Take this" He said tossing a small coin with a lighting bolt on it to him. "This is to communicate between us with, it is limited in amounts of calls, and shall only be used in emergency."

"Thank you, Zeus. I really appreciate the fact that I'm the one you revealed this to. I'm honored."

"Yes Perseus. I know." Zeus smiled at the young demigod one last time, before launching forward and hugging him. "Oh and before I forget, I will be sending the hunt to look for you after you go 'missing'. Gotta keep the image up, and can't have our enemies know what we're doing quite so soon." And with that revelation Zeus dissipated into electrical particles and disappeared.

"Well shit" Percy said to empty air, almost feeling Zeus laugh at his miss fortune. On that high note, Percy began his journey west. Now alone.

 **The next chapter is currently in development, you can expect it in the next few days, I plan on seeing this story through and not abandoning the idea early or halfway through. I hate cliffhangers like that, when I start something I see it to the end. So please rate, review, fab or follow.**


	3. Chapter 3: Reconnaissance

**This is the next installment of A champion arrises, this is a shorter chapter (much shorter than I'd like) but I wanted to put something out, and since finals are here I figured it's good to relax and do something I enjoy.**

 **As always I own nothing PJO belongs to rick riordan.**

He had roughly two and a half weeks till the hunters were sent to look for him. Percy figured that Mr. D wouldn't say anything (for a while at least), and that camp wouldn't notice his absence for a week tops, after which they'll ask Sally if Percy was there, which will lead to a "I thought he was with you" back and forth argument till it was decided that he had gone missing. Of course his mom knows what's happening currently, as the momma's boy took his first stop at Sally's to tell her not to worry, and that he would stay in touch (as much as possible). But he instructed his mom to tell them that he had left the apartment, and she assumed that he had already returned. Then there would be search parties, and finally the gods will be notified of the MIA hero of Olympus. Which will lead to Zeus putting on a show and sending the hunters after the lost demigod. Percy entertained the thought on what story Zeus might spin. Maybe he's a demigod on a power grabbing spree, or realizing that's too close to what Zeus had actually sent him to do. He might say that Percy went rogue, or that the hero of Olympus needs to be found either for his safety, or theirs.

No matter what the option is he needed to start moving, because despite how much he would love to stay and catch up with Artemis and Thalia, he had a duty, and with one last look to New York, Percy turned and started heading West.

Percy in all his glory, was lost. He figured that he should probably knock the closer pantheons out first, but he honestly knew little about other gods and goddesses compared to the Greek and Roman ones. The Native Americans were extensive from what he remembered in school, the ranged from the Great Lakes and Canada to Kansas and the plains, as far north as Alaska, and into the depths of South America. So he decided that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

Despite Percy's reputation as a seaweed brain, he was no dummy. Any good general and tactician knows that you can't win a battle without knowledge, Percy knew that he wouldn't be able to proceed onto his journey and task without knowing what to look for and where exactly to go. So in the town of Phoenicia, New York, he did something he hasn't done willingly in a long time; Percy Jackson went to a library.

What Percy had learned is that Native American Culture ran deep, and that his job was goin to be much harder than he first anticipated. It was time to start moving, he had enough supplies to last him a few weeks easily, and any more loitering would be ultimately detrimental to Percy's campaign.

While New York was easily the heart of the West, the Americas were occupied for a much longer time than the Greeks have had there. So West, while quite a general direction, was the only direction he had in mind so far.

Currently four entities are watching our young hero (five if you count us). First and foremost, Zeus has kept an eye out for Percy, the second is unsurprisingly Hestia. Zeus had already become aware of her knowledge of what was happening, and figured that it wouldn't be long till the two met and Percy's powers were extended upon once again. The third and fourth... now these are the unknowns. Both feel close, the presence of one feels dangerous and powerful, with little restraint and a high level of familiarity. But the fourth. The fourth is something completely different, not only was the fourth gazing in Percy's direction, but it also noted who else was watching. Its presence is innately dark, unnaturally knowledgeable. It's gaze caused Percy to shiver slightly as he jogged West, now heading to the wide expanse that is the American Midwest.

 **Once again I am sorry on how short this chapter is, but I've already started working on the next few, and they will be much longer. You can expect them real soon! Make sure to stay tuned, and don't forget to favorite, subscribe and review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hope in a Hand-basket

**Hey what's up guys, the fourth installment of ACA is here! Finals are finally over and my happiness is at an all time low, so I decided to start writing some more. As always I don't own PJO or any of Rick Riordans intellectual property. Sadly. Hope you guys enjoy.**

If nothing else Percy Jackson had great stamina. Sure he made more noise than the Minotaur in a china shop, and he had absolutely zero grace despite that he has covered a great distance in the span of a week and a half, and the knowledge of the impending hunters chasing him did not help his search for the other pantheons at all. Also Percy isn't the greatest at taking stock. What he believed to be enough food to last him a good while, at the very least the two weeks he had before the hunters had begun their hunt, Perseus Jackson had eaten it all. Well eaten wasn't the full story, as someone didn't think about the fact that he's sharing a large space with the local wildlife, and a family of raccoons had put a very large dent in Percy's supplies, along with one stealing his only silverware.

"All I know is if I don't do something soon then I'm fucked." Percy noted aloud.

"Language!" A very familiar voice said behind Percy causing him to almost get whiplash from spinning to look at the perpetrator quickly.

"But despite you horrid choice of words, I may just have the solution for my personal favorite demigod" Hestia said with a twinkle in her eye. "You honestly didn't expect me not to be watching you right Percy?"

The surprise on Percy's face had quickly been replaced by happiness as he lurched forward and hugged Hestia, not noticing the reddish-Brown glow that enveloped him as he hugged her.

"Well why would you be watching little ol' me?" Percy said coquettishly, not yet noticing what Hestia had already done.

"Because, Percy, you need us. And we need you. You could use some hope right now Percy. And I can help you there." Hestia said waiting for the demigod to catch on to her implications.

"Oh so you're gonna make me your champion or something?"

"Or something Perseus. I have already given you my blessing if you have not noticed yet, but you are much too important to be my champion alone. But with my help I have given you basic control over fire, the ability to summon food, and a few other small things that are currently unimportant." Hestia explained while pushing Percy slightly to get him to start moving forward again.

"I just don't know Hestia, what if I'm not enough." Percy said voice almost trembling.

"No Percy, not only is that not true, but for all our sakes you cannot think like that young hero. You realize all you've done correct," Hestia said looking him in the eyes while simultaneously stopping the short walk they started.

"Yeah, but"

That was as far as Percy got before Hestia cut him off with a genuine laugh

"No, Percy. No buts. You have done too much to discount yourself so quickly."

"I was never alone"

"Yes," Hestia said nodding her head, "and you'll never have to be. But to ensure that we have enough power, enough of a chance to win against the next threat, well... we will need anyone and everyone willing to help. That is your true power Perseus. Not your amazing fighting skills, or your unparalleled control of your domains, but your ability to unite people. Despite the consensus, Zeus knows what he's doing almost all of the time, and the mission he has sent you on was the most thought out thing he's done in centuries. It is good to see my brother need less of the hearth. You've given him hope, Percy. You've given us all hope."

Percy sat down on a stump, shell shocked. Being as dense as he was he never truly realized just how much he had done, maybe not just in deeds but in the relationships he has forged. "I guess when you put it that way, you're right Hestia. I know what I have to do."

"Well then Percy, what are you waiting for?"

Percy looked up, a glint in his eyes. "Well I have no clue where to start. My studies are confusing and inconclusive. There's too many theories on each and every mythology, I'm lost Hestia."

"Well I figured you'd need some help Percy, you are right in the fact that you're unable to do this alone. And that is the exact reason I have taken it upon myself to help you get started." She said handing Percy a compass. "Follow the arrow Percy. It may not point North, but it does point towards an ally. One who has been sent to aid you."

"Thank you Milady." Percy said, with a renewed vigor in his voice, and eyes. Before a confused look came into his eyes "how'd you even find out about my mission? Zeus said it was top secret, ya know. Like need to know."

"No matter how stoic and eccentric Zeus seems to be he is my baby brother. And he is unable to hide much from me, also I have friends in high places. Not to mention he fact that both you and Zeus are in need of the most hope recently. The stirring of a dark and ancient evil has been noticed Percy. More and more are becoming aware, I'm surprised it took this long in fact. Eventually others will start to seek you out. The next battle will be one of indiscriminate destruction. And it will effect us all."

"What are we facing Hestia?"

"I'm currently unaware. But what I do know is that it is old. And too powerful. Kronos, Gaia, the Egyptians struggles, and what has happened elsewhere, it's not a coincidence. Whatever it is that is coming, is already influencing the events that are currently unfolding." Hestia said as the thunder rumbled in the distance "I must go soon Percy. Just remember to come to the hearth whenever you need some hope." And with that Hestia turned into embers and floated away in the breeze.

"Thanks Hestia," Percy whispered on the wind, taking note of the warm breeze that caressed his face like a mother strokes her child's cheek, "for everything."

And on that note Percy began his trek westward once again, but with a general direction in mind now and a compass that would help him in his quest.

It wasn't but another day before Percy Jackson was in Salina, Kansas (not that Percy actually knew this). Now if you've ever been to Kansas then you know that it's a whole lot of nothing. Percy had begun to realize this very fast. The compass had led him to a dirt road in the middle of nowhere. In fact Percy was roughly thirty minutes away from the town where he currently stood. The compass had led him here and started freaking out. Spinning constantly and heating up to the point of Percy actually dropping the compass out of pain. Either Percy was in the right place or he broke the compass. Both were very possible knowing his track record. So Percy took stock of his surroundings. The dirt road he currently was on had a few houses along it, and a field beside it as well. The highway was easily visible and the sounds from it were actually quite calming. The night sky above him was the clearest he had seen in a very long time, easily making out the huntress and some of the other well known constellations. He was broke from his star gazing by a male voice.

"Perseus Jackson, I've been expecting you."

Percy spun around expecting a monster or a god of some sort, as anyone who used his full name either meant business or was intending to attack him. Either way riptide materialized in his hand, ready to strike down his foe, but what Percy saw throughly confused him. The sight that Percy was met with was that of a teenager, cracking up at Percy's reaction. He was roughly a year or so younger than Percy, he had short auburn hair, and was about the same height, perhaps a little shorter than Percy's average 5'9" height.

"Aw man I'm sorry dude, I just had too. Ah Percy it's good to meet you man, come on inside it's cold out here, as it's December and I am currently shirtless."

"Who are you?" Percy interrupted, thoroughly confused. Was this who Hestia had sent him to?

"Listen dude all will be explained let's go I'm freezin my balls off out here, shit"

And against whatever judgement Percy had, he followed the strange guy inside.

"Anyways Perce, can I call you Perce?" Simply nodding at the stranger Percy allowed him to continue "expecting you is a strong word, as I was only recently notified of your impending arrival, and of my new duty.

"Okay dude slow down first of all I don't know who the fuck you are, what you are, where we are, what is even going on right now?" Percy exploded looking at the stranger and demanding answers.

"All in good time Perce, all in good time. But to start off I am human, for now at least." The stranger explained while heading toward an open area with a large flat screen tv, and a few couches facing said tv. "You can call me J, as my name shall remain anonymous for the time being. In fact it's actually quite unnecessary as I have been tasked with helping you."

"Woah woah woah, what do you mean you're human 'for now'"

"I mean I am currently human, but that won't be the case forever? Come on Percy I heard you were dense but damn."

"Okay first tune the sarcasm down a bit, and second answer my question, 'J'. "

"Alright alright. What I meant was that while I am currently human, I am a 'high priest' to a very powerful entity. One that you will meet soon enough. Don't worry, he is a good guy. But my patron I guess is planning on making me immortal cause apparently he likes my company. He's an odd guy."

"Alright who's your patron then? Cause I can't think of any of the gods in Olympus that take mortal high priests other than Apollo, and he already has Rachel."

J looked at Percy eyebrows raised, " I never said anything about a god. He will make himself known when he so much as sees fit. But now Percy we must take into account the present." J said gesturing at a suit case and a book bag sitting next to him.

"Wait, What?"

"Hestia meant it when she said you won't be alone. We are heading out in the morning. I'll be driving you south. It's time to get started Percy."

"But I don't know you, and it's too dangerous for a mortal anyways."

"Woah Percy chill with the elitism, I get that you're an all powerful demigod and all but chill, I can handle my own."

"That's not what I meant J"

"Nah I know I just like teasing you, it's easy. But you need the help. As I'm sure you're aware, the hunt will begin their search for you quite soon, and you still don't know exactly where to start. That's where I come in and where my patron helps." J said, going from a joking tone to a serious one in seconds. "You trust Hestia, Hestia trusts my patron and he trusts me, Percy. In all honesty you don't have a lot of say in it. Cause either I take you to where you need to go, or I follow you wherever you decide to run off to until you come to your senses."

"Alright, alright. You're right I do need the help." Percy sighed rubbing his hand down his face, "when do we leave"

"We'll leave at dawn; go get a good nights sleep Perce. Your gonna need all you can get soon."

And with that Percy had made his first companion on his journey.

 **Thanks for reading guys, I plan on trying to continue to make chapters longer, and update a little more consistently. Just fair warning if you're reading this, my interpretation of the Norse gods will be my own, I'm going to act like the magnus chase series doesn't exist, mostly cause I never read it. Make sure to favorite, follow and review. I'm thankful for the support you guys have given me.**


	5. Chapter 5: ROAD TRIP

**So this is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, my motivation was really low and I actually had heart surgery a few weeks ago. But it's cool. I'm all good now. Like I said. I don't plan on letting this story die.**

 **As always I own nothing all rights go to the respective owners. Such as characters owned by Rick Riordan. Hope you enjoy.**

"RISE AND SHINE AUQA BOY"

"HOLY ZEUS WHAT THE FUCK J?"

"Come on man it's 4:30 we gotta get a move on, we're gonna be on the run in less than 24 hours. And after that we're gonna need some divine intervention for help, at least up until you start to learn a few tricks." J said, smiling much to brightly for anyone before 5 am.

"Alright alright, just give me a minute." Percy said getting his bearings and slowly sitting up from the bed he fell asleep in.

It wasn't long until they had finished stowing the gear in the car. 'Perseus Jackson was not a morning person' was the quick conclusion that J had come to. J turned to look at the demigod who appeared as though he had just went twelve rounds with Scylla and Charybdis "Alright Percy I'm gonna take the bags I packed to the car, when I get back you better be ready to go, or I'll drag you to the car and throw you in."

"Yeah I'd like to see you try."

"5 minuets or I'm gonna drug you, and don't think I won't. My patron gave me some stuff that's NyQuil on NyQuil with a bit of chloroform mixed in. I will use it."

"Alright, Alright. I'm up. I'll be out in a minute" Percy said, not sure if J was bluffing.

It took more prodding and threatening (and three buckets of water) from Percy's new friend to finally get Percy out of the house. "Alright just hop in the passenger seat, and make sure to be very careful around the red duffle bag behind the drivers seat. I threw the clothes and supplies you had left behind the passenger seat, and I think that we're covered from there. So let's get goin."

Percy was dumbfounded staring at easily the coolest car he's ever seen. J noticed Percy staring with his mouth somewhat ajar, "I see you admirin', she's nice ain't she. One of a kind" J said smirk evident in his voice. "She's a modified Tesla Roadster, which aren't even available yet. My patron decided that I had given up a lot not to get a little something in return so he decided to give me a few tools to help me out a bit. She's the fastest car you'll ever see, and comes equipped with a bunch of little goodies too. But those will be my secret until need arises. Cause who doesn't like a little surprise."

"I'm not the biggest on them, best to know what you're getting into as a demigod."

"Well yeah, but they will be revealed in time, hopefully I won't have to use a majority of them." J said, getting into the drivers seat and starting the car up.

Percy stood staring at the black car, as spots of color seemed to erupt on it in random places, reminding him of a nights sky. "Alright so what's the plan?"

"Woah there dude, we gotta lot of driving in front of us, let's not blow our conversational load so soon." J admonished.

"Alright alright"

"Let's go"

"Well this is anti climatic." Percy said in a bored tone."how much longer are we gonna be driving for?"

"Dude it's been all of three hours. We're still in Kansas, and we're heading to South America to start working our way up."

"Yeah okay, that didn't answer the question J. And is J your name, an initial, some type of code name, your favorite letter? Seriously what's with the J?"

"It's what you can call me for now. It's all you really need to know. Shouldn't you be asking more about things like 'which Pantheon are we dealing with first in South America' or 'what type of gods are we gonna meet? Who first? Or is there anything I should know about their customs or things that won't get me killed?'" J said trying to shift the subject.

But Percy wasn't as fooled as he was hoping. Quickly poking J in the side of the face and continuing on repeating the words "come on" over and over again visibly annoying J.

"ALRIGHT DUDE, DAMN. WHAT DO YOU WANT OUT OF ME"

"I just wanna know more about you, jeez. You're practically a stranger to me, and here we are on a cross country road trip. For all I know you could be a serial rapist or something." Percy said, quickly eliciting a laugh from J.

J sent Percy a side look, "Alright, What do you wanna do, play '20 questions' or something?"

"I don't think that's what 20 questions is, but if you mean I can ask you some stuff, then yeah, if you're gonna be helping me I don't want to be strangers." Percy said looking at J, whose gaze was focused on the road in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah alright. I guess you can ask some questions, I'll answer as many as I can. But first I'm hungry so let's stop and get some food."

Percy looked at the clock in the car, it read 7:36 they had been driving for more than three hours, "Alright it sounds like a plan."

"And to answer your first question, it's short for something."

Percy looked up confused, "what"

"J," his new companion said,"it's short for something."

Percy's smile grew. He knew it wasn't a lot but every great friendship starts somewhere.

At camp half blood 2 days prior to the beginning of J and Percy's road trip to South America, Chiron felt something was wrong. He couldn't quite put his finger on what was wrong, but he felt something was off.

It wasn't until one of the younger campers came up to Chiron and asked him, "Hey Chiron, have you seen Percy, I really wanted to learn the disarming move that he knows, but I'm not sure where he's at."

With that, Chiron realized that was what was missing, he had not seen Percy in quite sometime. Which is probably why he noticed he was more busy then before. Percy had been a great help after the wars, and lightened the work load that plagued Chiron. Chiron, in fact, often though of Percy as another camp director sometimes. He quickly excused the young camper and began to seek out the older campers and councilors to ask whether or not they knew where Percy was.

After about 45 minuets Chiron had come to the conclusion that Percy was certainly no longer at camp, in fact the last person to even speak to Percy was Leo who, when asked, said that "Percy and I talked about two weeks ago if I remember correctly, he said he had some new ideas for the Argo II, and I told him I'd get back to him... Iforgot about that now that I think of it. Yeah I haven't even seen him for at least a week, I'm not sure Chiron."

After he had contacted Sally, and had learned that she too had seen Percy a week prior, and not again since, he had realized that Percy was MIA. Word had spread around camp, fast. Leading to a councilors meeting that consisted of the heads of every cabin, now much higher than the original councilor meetings that consisted of the Olympian cabins only, something that is largely due to Percy's efforts. After over an hour of yelling and over all hysteria the camp had decided to send out small search parties to try and locate Percy if he was still within a reasonable distance of camp. Dionysus has reassured them that Percy's disappearance was not due to any of Hera's actions, and this factor alone caused the search effort to be doubled.

After two days Chiron had recalled the search parties on Dionysus' request. "It's time old friend, Perseus's disappearance must be reported to the council, and whatever is happening currently is leading me to believe that the children are not safe outside of camps boarders. The stirring that we've felt, it is concerning."

"Yes. I suppose you are right, old friend. " Chiron said, as he moved over to Dionysus's side, "shall we?"

"Yes, it is time to call the council. the disappearance of Perseus must be reported to my father. For his sake, and ours as well."

With that they had flashed out

Meanwhile

"Yeah, that's exactly what I told them"

J said, face red with laughter.

Percy had just caught his breath as well, their food just now arriving, as he sat in a booth at a small diner in a small town called Deer Creek, Oklahoma. As they began to eat Percy studied the teenager sitting across from him. He had already come to the conclusion that J was a genuinely nice person, and he seemed trustworthy.

As J dug into his eggs with a renewed vigor Percy began asking more of his questions. "So J, you say that you are a 'high priest' whatever that means, how'd you even get that title"

"Ah Perce, see now you're asking the harder questions. Well it's long story, but to sum it up, I wasn't always the dashingly handsome, and Healthy 17 year old you see today. I had a heart condition, was born with it, right? My parents were supportive, and they gave me all the help they could. But I was on a downhill slope, sliding at speeds I shouldn't have. My one escape was video games, and that's when I met this guy. He was easily the nicest person I had ever met, and somehow he knew just how to connect with me. After I told him about my situation during a game of _Rainbow Six Siege_ on the PS4, he came to me, in person. Explained who he was, and he offered me a deal. He would help me, and in return I would help him. It was completely my decision to become his high priest though, he offered to fix my heart without payment, in return for being a true friend that didn't care about his status or power." J said, often taking pauses to inhale more of his pancakes at a rate that honestly wasn't humanly possible.

"You mentioned your parents, how do they feel about your situation?" Percy said as he processed the new information he had just received.

"I think they'd be proud. But one condition that my patron had when I came to him, asking to be something more was the sacrifice of my mortal ties. I miss them, but I make sure they are well taken care of. I always wanted something more from life, an adventure that couldn't be provided by the average everyday life. The sacrifice of my own happiness with my family is a sacrifice I am willing to make to keep them safe, and to make sure I can make a difference." J said, getting a far away look in his eyes as he spoke.

"Damn man, I don't think I could've done that. I don't know that I would want to."

"It was the hardest decision that I ever made, but to keep them safe, and to help the world it is a sacrifice that I would be willing to make again. Our roles in this upcoming conflict are quite large Perce. It's going to be along road to travel."

"Well it's a good thing that you're traveling with a friend then isn't it" Percy said, making eye contact with J.

"Aye, I'll drink to that" J said, as he raises his glass of coke up, and quickly finished his drink.

He threw money down on the table and quickly ushered Percy out of his seat telling him to quickly go to the bathroom as he checks the car and gets any more supplies. J, was determined to get Percy where he needed to go, and Percy was determined to make sure that his new friend didn't sacrifice his family life for no reason. It was time to get the job done, they both decided in their minds, simultaneously.

On Olympus

Chiron and Dionysus has arrived in the throne room, seeing only Hestia there, Dionysus quickly sent a beam of energy into the air, calling for an emergency meeting. One by one the Olympian gods flashed in and took their seats, with the final flash being accented by a sharp crack of lightning and whispers of "drama King"

A low murmur of noise was present in the council room, as many of the gods mingled or seemed preoccupied with other things. Apollo was listening to music, Athena and Poseidon were arguing over a trivial topic, Artemis seemed annoyed about being called to a meeting but at the same time she was pleased with the timing as it saved her another trip as she had a matter to discuss with the council, Hestia was quiet as always, and was tending to the hearth rather than sitting in her throne. Hades seemed please to have a seat on the council once again, and many of the others seemed confused on why a meeting was called.

"SILENCE. THE COUNCIL WILL NOW BEGIN." The booming voice of Zeus cut through each of the conversations that were happening at the time. "Dionysus, Chiron. Why have you called the council here today."

Chiron stepped forwards, bowing slightly, "I have troubling news for the council today lord Zeus, a matter that must be attended to as soon as possible."

"And pray tell Chiron, what would that be?" the voice of Hera spoke out next to Zeus

"Well you see, the thing is...

Perseus Jackson is missing."

Alright my next chapter might take a while. It's going to be a longer own, and I thave a feeling that the actions is gonna start soon. For a frame of reference I haven't read the magnus chase series so that section won't be cannon. I'll see you guys in the next one, make sure to rate, review and follow. As my update schedule is very random.


	6. Chapter 6: Premonitions

**I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE. Life has been hectic. As I write this now it will be a few weeks before this chapter is even up. I blame my surgery and school. With finals up and coming I have been forced to slow down the things I'd like to do (like this). That being said. I want to finish then and do it well so I can't stop now. That being said this will be chapter 6? Let's get into it.**

Within minutes of getting back on the road Percy was feeling extremely drowsy. There's just something about a full stomach and driving that was lulling him to sleep. J had noticed Percy becoming less and less involved in the now one sided conversation he was trying to hold so he turned on some music and looked toward Percy

"Hey man, you can take a nap. It's still pretty early in the morning. Plus I think you're needed somewhere"

Percy nodded, even if he wasn't needed somewhere. He was still falling asleep and fast. He took note of the quiet music that began pervading his brain has his mind started to wander.

 _Hey, hey Wouldn't it be great,_

 _great_ _If we could just lay down_

 _

And wake up in Slowtown

_

With those words reverberating in his head he promptly fell asleep

When Percy next opened his eyes he was standing in the throne room of Olympus.

"Perseus Jackson is missing"

Oh, yeah right. It's been a week hasn't it. In Percy's defense he had made good progress. I mean he was on his way to try and make ties with a pantheon he had never even met before. It was his father who had broken Percy from his musings.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY SON IS MISSING."

Chiron's legs skittered nervously like a horse before the start of a race. "He's gone my lord. First we thought he had left to his mothers or camp Jupiter, but it's been roughly a week and there has been no sign of him, our attempts at iris messaging have all failed. Something has gone amiss."

The gods looked at each other nervously, even Athena-who had been about to make a joke about Poseidon being truly stupid if he couldn't understand the term missing-kept her musing to herself. Worry had etched its way onto almost every god's face, save for Ares who had looked bored, and Demeter who had elected to glare at Hades for the duration of the meeting.

A slow intake of breath was heard from the middle of the throne room. One by one the gods heads turned towards Zeus looking expectantly at him.

"Well, this is troubling news Chiron. What efforts have been made so far to contact or find Perseus."

"Search parties have been released but it seems he has just up and vanished. Even our attempts at iris messaging have been inconclusive, as previously stated. We don't know why. Perhaps our perimeters are incorrect or too vague. Or maybe an outside force is hiding him from us. We don't know."

A crack resounded throughout the throne room, and a trident was stuck into the floor. "Something must be done. My son needs to be found." Poseidon growled out

"Yes my brother I agree something must be done. And something will. Either someone has taken Perseus Jackson, or he has left us. And either way he must be found... I believe you all have begun to notice what is happening as of late. He will be needed."

It was only then when Percy began to take account of the gods around him. Normally Apollo and Hermes were messing around and genuinely not taking everything seriously. But Apollo's posture was bent, and deep bags were under his eyes. Hermes' phone had stopped buzzing and his distress was visible. Hephaestus was nervously tinkering away, yet all his creations continually broke after he finished. In fact the only god who seemed to be unaffected was Hades who had seemed more tense, yet he radiated more power than usual.

"Artemis. It will be you. You and your huntresses are tasked with finding and returning Perseus Jackson. For his sake. And ours." Zeus said staring directly at the spot where Percy Jackson was now standing. Sending a hardly perceivable wink at him.

"Of course father. He will not be able to evade me." Artemis said, in a tone that Percy couldn't tell if it was filled with glee or worry. Either way the throne room began to fade around him and the stage before him shifted.

The first thing Percy noticed was the heat on his face. The same kind of heat you would feel from sitting too close to a campfire or the radiator in the middle of winter. As Percy open his eyes the world before him was burning. Shadows stretch the land and the sun itself seemed to be burnt out. The universe was plunged into darkness. Screams echoed through the night. And above New York he could see Olympus crumbling. Within the deep recesses of his mind he felt a presence.

"This may be what is yet to come should you fail in your charge."

The voice spread through Percy's being. Filling him up, it radiated power and purpose. Along with a sense of understanding and knowledge. As Percy turned looking for the source of the voice it continued.

"The shadows have begun to grow deeper and longer. Even now. I know you took note of Hades in the throne room, and the others. The effects will be be small, indistinguishable at first. But they will compound. The gods have felt them first. Soon nothing will remain. He is coming. And you Perseus, you must be ready."

As fire exploded outward toward Percy he was ripped from his dream state.

Percy awoke from his dream violently, shooting up in his seat causing J to swerve the car a little.

"Damn man, bad dream?"

"Yeah you could say that. To make a long story short we need to get where we're going, and fast." Percy said panting slightly.

"My patron agrees whole heartedly, so I hope you don't get motion sickness. I'm about to break every traffic law known to mankind." J said while pressing down on the gas pedal slightly harder and pressing a small red button on the inner left side of the steering wheel.

As Percy was pushed back into his seat J continued "we'll be there within two hours. I recommend keeping your mouth closed as the first time I did this I threw up pretty much everywhere and had to stop fast as a windshield of vomit is not good for visibility. To explain as much as possible that I can tell you at this point in time, we are heading to a cave outside of Cobán, Guatemala. This will be the true start of your journey into the Mayan pantheon. I also want you to realize something now. This is not a war amongst gods. This is a war against them. Against everyone. All will crumble, none shall prosper, not even those who are considered war or death gods. There is a very select few that will gain something from this should we loose, and they're the ones we're fighting against. You are the bridge. You will bring us together. You've done it before Greeks and Romans fought side by side, but for this battle we will be pulling all the stops. Egyptian, Norse, Mayan, Japanese, Chinese, Celtic, Native American, Hindu, folk tales, and so much more. Nearly every culture has a story, an identity or ideology. Where there are worshipers, there we will find allies."

Percy, silently absorbed as much of this as he could. Swallowing back the vomit that arose in his throat Percy whispered

"okay, who first"

The smile on J's face was visible at the utterance that came from Percy. "The first stop on our list is Camazotz, the 'deadly god of bats' an important stop on our list as he will not only be a valued ally but he is to be pivotal in gaining access to Xibalba, the Maya Underworld."

Percy sat silently once more, staring down at his hands, the gravity of his role finally setting in.

"I've never had to do this alone J"

The hand on Percy's shoulder caused him to look up

"And you won't have to Perce. Now try to get some rest. It's going to be a long few days, at least."

After the meeting on Olympus Artemis immediately flashed down to the hunters camp, most of the hunt was sitting around the campfire in the middle of the camp.

"Gather around girls. We have a hunt, issued by Zeus Himself"

At the mention of her father, Thalia cut in

"What are we hunting milady?"

"Not what Thalia, who. Pack up camp girls. We are tasked with finding and returning Perseus Jackson. I want to be on the move within the hour."

With that said the hunters camp became a flurry of motion save for one single person standing amongst the chaos.

"Percy is missing?"

 **I really don't have an excuse for not updating so long. I have a lot planned for this story and I don't exactly have a lot of free time. I plan on trying to write longer chapters and make more frequent updates. I recently got a puppy though, and he is a Loooot of work. But with that being said I will try to keep up. Don't forget to favorite, follow, review and all those fun things.**


	7. Chapter 7: Action is Coming

**Alrighty, chapter 7. I'm gonna try to make this one a longer one. Currently writing this at 11:30 about 2 minutes after publishing the last chapter. Unfortunately, it is extremely hot here and it's difficult to type on my phone with sweaty hands. Until I get a laptop it is apparent that I will have to use my phone so I guess we'll deal till then. Alright, let's get into it. I wrote this like two weeks ago and haven't edited much since. I'll try a little harder to keep up with this story.**

Thalia followed Artemis quickly towards her tent "milady slow down." Without stopping, or even hesitating, Artemis ducked into her tent. Thalia of course followed.

As soon as the tent flap closed behind her Thalia dropped all formalities.

"Artemis. How the fuck could Percy be missing?"

"Thalia... Your 'eloquent' language aside. We don't know. It seems both camps didn't notice his absence, with camp Jupiter not having contact for over a month and the last person to see Perseus was in camp half-blood over a week ago. They've contacted his mother, and have sent out search parties. The fact of the matter is that Perseus Jackson is missing, and it is vital that we find him."

"Can't you guys just summon him or Iris Message him or something?"

"Too many circumstances have aligned. It seems your cousin has fallen completely off the grid. It is up to us to find him. Other methods have been exhausted. Not to worry Thalia, Perseus will be found in no time, and you can punish him for leaving as you see fit." Artemis continued, all while packing the rest of her tent up.

Subtlety, a small current of electricity flowed over Thalia's fingers as if ghosting the electric slap that would be in Percy's future, before being sniffed out by her closed fist. One of determination.

"Now go pack your things Sister, and get the girls ready to move out. We have a demigod to find."

With a nod Thalia turned around in left the tent, taking stock and seeing the camp being broken down and packed up at a record rate Thalia nodded once more. Her mind turned to Percy, Thalia's resolve hardened and she began helping the packing of camp.

LINEBRAKElinebrakeLINEBREAKlinebreakL

Percy only realized that the car stopped when his stomach stopped doing summersaults repeatedly. Gathering his bearings he could hear J open the car door and go look around. The spot the car had stopped seemed to be a small clearing surrounded on all sides by dense jungle. Exotic flowers and birds littered the area contrasting heavily with the darkness surrounding the clearing throughout the trees. The area was filled with a cacophony of noises, and Percy could feel the water in the air and the rivers nearby. The humidity seemed to give him a small power boost and made him acutely aware of the area around them. He could make out the individual trees and animals in his immediate area. The small variations in air water content was enough to outline every single being and create the new sense. Never before had he felt something so _alive._ The area itself teemed with an energy he had never been privy to.

"Alright Perce. This is the closest I could get us to the cave. Remember, we're off of Greek soil. We are practically on our own. Camazotz is not going to be the most cooperative individual, and it may take a little bit of time. But we have about an hour hike till we get there. We're already pretty far from civilization as Cobán is about an hour in the opposite direction so we should be very cautious. The closer we venture towards the cave, and the further we stray from civilization, the more danger we become immersed in. So let's hop to it." J said, shouldering his duffle and walking straight into the darkness of the dense underbrush.

Percy, not one to be left behind quickly pulled riptide out, still and pen form, and jogged to catch up.

LINEBREAKlinebreakLINEBREAKlinebreak

While the majority of the hunt was breaking camp down, Thalia and Artemis were trying to find a place to start the search.

"Where would the boy have gone Thalia."

"Percy wouldn't just disappear milady. He's too emotionally attached to people. It's like his one major weakness." Thalia stated while narrowing her eyes slightly at the lack of interest and general dismissive nature Artemis was approaching the situation with.

"Well Thalia, camp didn't even notice his absence he could have up to two weeks head-start on us. He could be practically anywhere. So unless you know something I don't, this is a crapshoot." Artemis retorted looking her lieutenant directly in the eye with a steely gaze.

"His mom. He wouldn't be able to leave without telling Sally. Especially after the whole 'Hera-taking-his-memories' fiasco."

"Then to her we must go, grab my hand, Thalia. By the time we get back, the hunt will commence." Artemis said, and without wasting a moment flashed out of the camp.

In a blink of an eye, Thalia and Artemis Found themselves outside of Sally's apartment. Quickly knocking on the door Thalia stepped back, and the call of "coming" shortly followed. The door swung open to reveal Sally Jackson.

"Thalia! Oh, it's so good to see you" Sally said, grabbing the young hunter into a bear hug. After breaking the hug Sally noticed the other guest "And Lady Artemis, it's an honor" she said bowing slightly. "Please, please come in." Sally continued as she stood up and quickly turned back through the apartment door she had just opened.

Thalia and Artemis shared a look then quickly followed Sally into her apartment.

"Paul is at work right now, but I did just put a batch of my blue cookies on."

"Miss Jackson we really don't have the ti-

Artemis didn't get far before Thalia cut her off. "oh that's wonderful news Sally. I'm sure we have more than enough time to enjoy some of your amazing cookies." as she spoke Thalia shot a look towards Artemis that said 'you get between me and these cookies and we are gonna have some big fuckin' problems.'

"Make yourselves at home, I'm just going to be in the kitchen over here. Feel free to take a seat here in the living room." Sally said as she scurried back into the kitchen. After a short pause, where the only sound that could be heard was the clattering of dishware sally re-emerged from the kitchen with a dishrag on her shoulder and a light dusting of flour across the apron she had donned. "So how can I help you, it's not often that you come to visit, and it's very rare for a goddess of your stature to visit a random mortal. Especially one who isn't exactly a virgin."

Thalia took the lead quickly "we just have some questions for you Sally. That's all."

"Let me guess, Percy?"

This time it was Artemis who spoke first. "That is correct miss Jackson, we need to know anything at all you can tell us. Camp has already contacted you, but it's better for us to know firsthand, it will give us a better chance of making this hunt rather brief to get any individual pieces of information about him directly from you"

Before Sally had the chance to respond a sharp 'ding' rang out from the kitchen,

"excuse me for just one second"

"We'd like to know if he came to you," Artemis continued as she watched the woman return to her kitchen,"anything no matter how small it may seem could help us on our perquisition."

"Well he did stop in a week or two ago, but I'm not sure where he went afterward, in fact, I was under the impression that he went back to Camp after he left. It was rather rushed if you ask me."

Artemis continually watched the woman dart around the kitchen in much the same way a hawk would watch its prey. "did he mention anything, about Camp, or anything out of the normal. Perhaps you know which direction he was heading" Sally shook her head slightly " North, South, East, West, anything?" Artemis noted the slight hesitation in Sally's actions, ' _West_ ', she thought to herself. ' _That's better than nothing'._

"Sorry, I'm not much of a help," Sally said as she carried a tray of fresh cookies." He didn't really say much, but if you do find anything, please, let me know. This isn't the first time he's just up and disappeared."

"That's fine Sally, and don't worry. We'll, have him back home in no time." Thalia said as she reached for her first cookie. "The Kelp Head probably just wondered off and got himself lost."

Sally let loose a small chuckle at that, "thank you dear, I don't doubt that you will find my son."

"Yes well, thank you for your hospitality miss Jackson, I believe it's time for us to take our leave." Artemis said rising from thigh chair that she had made her temporary home in. "Come along Thalia."

Thalia groaned as she had been about to bite into her first cookie "okay milady." She said sighing.

With a twinkle in her eye Sally handed Thalia a brown paper bag loaded with cookies, then quickly wrapped Thalia in a hug. "Stay safe out there." Sally whispered into her ear. "And save one of those for Percy when you find him.

"Thanks Sally. We'll be in contact." Thalia and Artemis turned to leave the apartment. The former not catching the last words the woman said before the door closed. But there is little that escapes a god's senses. Artemis did hear Sally's closing statement, and it wasn't one that surprised her in the slightest.

" _Oh Percy. What have you gotten yourself into now_."

Once the door had completely shut Thalia turned towards her companion. "What now Artemis. We didn't learn anything new. Sally didn't know any more than we already did."

"Not exactly, dear Lieutenant, I do know where we are going now. And she knows more than she let on."

"Well oh wise-one. Where are we going then?"

"West"

"Wow, That's... vague." Thalia said as she began to open up the paper bag that she had been given. "What else do you want to tell me. 'A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush?'

"Do you doubt my skill Thalia?"Artemis questioned shooting her lieutenant a side eye.

"No, not in the slightest." She responded as she barely held in a moan from the pure pleasure she had received from the first bite of the cookie in her hand. "Fuck that's good."

Artemis rolled her eyes before responding. "Good. It's time to return to the others. The hunt is on."

LinebreakLINEBREAKlinebreakLINEBREAK

"Dude we've been waking for hours how have you not even broken a sweat?!?"

"It's been an hour and a half J. And I don't stop and bitch every two seconds about how hot I am. That helps too." Percy said as he trudged ahead of his friend.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go ahead and call BS. You're not human." J responded as he shouldered the heavy duffle he was carrying.

"You're not completely wrong." Was the only inly response J received. Before his companion had stopped in his racks.

"We're here."

Percy was not wrong. The two stood there, directly in the foreground stood one of the largest caves in the world. It's entrance resembled the maw of some primordial being. Stalagmites and stalactites mimicking jagged teeth. Just waiting for a morsel or two to fall within its grasp. A since of foreboding radiated from the place. Both J and Percy shifted uneasily before the caves entrance.

"So what now J?" Percy said, not talk his eyes from the cave in front of him. As if he was expecting a creature to jump out and grab him at the exact moment he took his attention from the point in front of him.

"Well sometime you just have to leap before you look Percy" J said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Wait wha," was all that Percy got off before he was pushed from behind into the cave. Directly after he had fallen into the entrance he heard a second body drop directly behind him.

"What the fuck was that J"

"Oh shut up you big baby. You're fine. Let's get going. He's not going to be out in the open. Or really anywhere near the direct sunlight at this time of year." J said helping his friend off the ground and to his feet, gesturing for him to lead the way. "After you"

The pair continued deeper into the cave, soon all that surrounded them darkness. The shadows that once laid behind had grown exponentially to cover the walls until it was impossible to tell where one shadow began and the next ended. Despite this, Percy could see just fine in the damp and dank cave using his newfound vapor vision. J on the other hand was having his own issues. The flashlight he had produced from his duffle had failed several times. As if the cave itself was interfering with his flashlight. Percy thought back to something he had learned early on in his life as a demigod. _'The supernatural and technology don't mix,'_ he quickly pulled riptide from his pocket and held it up. The soft glow illuminated the pitch black cave that the two had ventured into surprisingly well. The tap on his shoulder cause Percy to jump slightly. Startled just enough to get his heart beating. J held his pointer finger to his mouth and slowly pointed up towards the caves ceiling. Along the top of the ceiling were millions of bats of varying sizes, colors, and species. Percy's eyes widened greatly _'how had I missed that, and just how much else did I miss.'_

It was then, without warning that the absolute horde of bats began to swarm from overhead. Heading back towards the direction from which Percy and J had arrived. "What the hell is going on" Percy said barely getting his voice out from above the fluttering and screeching that was creating a deafening cacophony above them.

" Nothing good." Jay said as his eyes stared to dart around.

Percy started to notice a few things. It began with the bats moving to either side of the cave. Then with his vapor sense he felt a mass roughly the size of the average man flying at Impossible speeds towards their location. Without even a lick of hesitation Percy tackled J to the floor roughly behind an above average sized stalagmite, striking the ground quite harshly and likely injuring his friend in an effort of protecting him. He could feel the air where he's his head had once occupied be broken violently and the whistle of sharp claws cutting through the air permeated his hearing. Riptide clattered from his grip and fell from his vision. Engulfing the pair in complete darkness. Just behind the rock they were using as cover he felt a figure with his vapor sense slowly rising and spreading its arms. Using the abundance of moisture in the cave to his advantage Percy began to form a small barrier around himself, just to cover their fronts. J was out cold. A small amount of blood slid down from his forehead. All Percy could do was wait for the familiar weight of riptide to return to his pocket.

It was then he heard the voice. A voice that sounded both exceedingly deep, and extremely high pitch, like nails scratching a chalkboard ring out.

"It has been a considerable amount of time since my last meal. And you smell absolutely _**divine**_."

 **Like I said I'm going to be attempting to make longer chapters as I go. Unfortunately that means likely chapters might be a little bit further and fewer in between. I still don't have a computer and I literally have been writing this chapter for like a month and a half cause I get writers block and I procrastinate so I just decided it's probably time just to get done, put it out, and start working on next one. thanks for reading make sure to favorite, follow, leave a review, tell your friends if you want I don't know. yeah so thanks again. Im going to reiterate that I do not own anything except for my own created characters, plot and idea. Life gets in the way. I'm gonna try to keep up with this so I'm gonna keep updating. I am not abandon this I just wanna let you guys know that. Thank you again. Thanks for following and favoriting. It's actually pretty cool to have people that like what you make ya know?**


	8. Chapter 8: Camazotz arise

Chapter 8 already. I told you guys I'd be making them longer and longer as we go. Thanks for following and favoriting. Means a lot. I do plan on seeing this through till the end, if not writing more stories. I have a few ideas on the back burners that I'm toying with. With that being said, I own practically nothing, other than the plot and original characters, I own nothing. Let's just get into this next chapter. Dang I wrote this a while ago. I'm sorry about the wait. No promises on it happening again. Shit happens in life sometimes.

After roughly 15 minutes of sitting in doing nothing and waiting for J to wake up Percy had decided that next time they really need to discuss the plan before going in. The only thing note that had happened since J had been knocked out were more threats of being eaten by the large creature standing roughly 7 meters behind them, and the return of a large volume of the bats that had left. Percy's thin ice shield had protected them for this long, but the repetitive sweeps into it being made by the bats were weakening it greatly. Musing to himself while listening to the screeching of bats, and the small echoes from within the cave Percy felt a small stirring to his left.

"I told you I was done drinking the last time I got this hammered C" was the low murmur that came from J's lips "I'm not even the legal drinking age."After hearing the whisper, all the worry Percy previously held melted, and he proceeded to shake J's shoulder in an attempt to get his attention refocused to the task at hand.

"J come on man, you need to sit up"

"Ugh what the hell happened... Percy?"

"Hi, yes, there is a very large bat creature that wants to kill us and suck our blood just a few feet away." At the blank look Percy received from J he continued. "Camazotz, remember?"

"Oh shit, yeah. Just gimme a second." J responded as he began to search through the bag he was carrying. As he pulled an object out of the duffle he continued. "Camazotz, we've come to bargain."

Percy could see the small smirk on his face as J said this. The object in his hand was hard to make out in the dark, but Percy could tell it was sizable, and it almost seemed to have an ethereal glow coming from it.

After moments of agonizing silence the creature standing just a few feet away spoke once again. "What could you posssibly have to bargain withhh"

"One of the few things that you actually want in this world, power, and divine blood. But we need something in return."

"I will hear your proposition, but I will not hhesitate for a momennt" Camazotz spat out, with an ancient and angry voice.

Without hesitation, J stepped out from behind the column and began to step towards Camazotz, without knowing exactly what was happening, Percy followed. "You've felt it haven't you? The stirring, the power in the air, and the hostility of your own element. The darkness is stronger, but it is less cooperative is it not? It is unusual for you to even be awake now, but here we are. Something is happening Camazotz. We're not the only ones who have noticed. It's a-"

Before J could go any further the Mayan god cut him off "What would a mortaall and a demigod of that pantheon have to do about it. What's ssstopping me from killing you where you ssstand. I would take both your offering and your lives and could continue on like nottthiing happened." The voice boomed with an unearthly power, the screeching and deepness clashing to create a cacophony of chaotic words.

"Because Camazotz, even with the rest of the gods of the underworld from your pantheon on your side you could not stand against what is coming, and our plan is the only way we have a chance."

Percy watched the preceding for some time, only feeling more confused as time went on. Just how much does J know that he isn't telling me? The questions Percy had remained unanswered, and little has been done to assuage the worries he held deep within. If anything he felt worse now than before.

J's speech broke through Percy's musings "take this, a blood pack filled with ichor of the gods. Return some of your strength ichor drinker of the Americas. And when you get your strength I ask only you allow us to continue my patron's plan. Take Percy, train him, take him into Xibalba to the other death gods of the Mayan pantheon. Fill him with your power, for he is destined to be our savior once again. Do what you must, test him, work him, make him gain your favor. But realize that without Percy, we will not last."

As the package of blood flew through the air the glow lit the cave around them a small amount. It was not until it came within Camazotz grasp could Percy finally make out the creature that had tormented them for their tenure in the cavern. It was bipedal, like a human, but that is nearly the extent of its human-like qualities. A crown of an unknown metal sat upon the beings head, on the crown were three skulls , locked in an eternal scream. The eerie golden glow cast by the blood bag threw further shadows along Camazotz dark features, making his furry mane look darker than the night he favors. Dark purple runic markings marred the beings leathery black skin, with a dull wispy purple energy seeping from several points. The claws that gripped the bag were razor sharp, yet with the surgical accuracy not to shred the plastic bag he held in his hands. The four-fingered hand, lead to his wrists, upon which sat two bracers made from the same metal that his crown contained, jettisoning off of which are the massive wings, leathery, nearly translucent, and crisscrossed with purple veins. While they looked thin, an untold power was held within them. The lean body held a muscular power that would seem illogical on any human, but Percy could tell from the cracks in the rock he was perched on, to the coiled appearance of Camazotz, the being before them was much stronger than he appeared. But it wasn't till he reached the face did Percy realize just how much danger they had been in. As the creature before them brought the bag up to his mouth, the illumination showed him what had been tormenting, and threatening to eat them for the past few hours. It's human like features had almost entirely ended. A twisted face, crossed between that of a bat, and one of a human sat on top of his shoulders. Camazotz' ears were massive and seemingly twitching towards the slightest sound made throughout the cave, pierced at the bottom by two boney horns. It's mouth filled with razor-like teeth tore into the bag and drained it of its contents in record time. As he drank, Camazotz began to glow, the dark purple runic markings began to brighten slightly and the wisps began to deep further from its body, by the time it was finished Camazotz look much larger and stronger than he did moments prior.

"The blood of a being older than civilization is hard to come by, but you likely had no isssue, did you, priest?" Camazotz voice, still impossibly high while filled with bass, seemed smoother and his words less slurred. "It has been so long since I had a drink of divine blood, and never before of this caliber. I know of what you speak, what is stopping me from letting the war be fought, and making like I did the last time a great conflict happened. Sticking to the shadows, feeding on the fallen. Why shouldn't I move to whatever is coming's side hmmm?"

It was Percy who spoke first this time, surprising both himself and the others in the room.

"I think you know, just as well as me or J that you won't be able to survive whatever is coming. I think you're scared, and you know it. You can feel it. It wasn't your weakened state that kept you here, mortals showed no threat to you even then, it's your element becoming hostile, not so accommodating. You know you can't stand idly bye. That's what will keep you from acting as you have in the past."

J, quickly jumping in continued "it's not about sides Camazotz. There is no sides in the battle to come. It's more of a do or die. What's coming won't want allies, and it will sooner kill without hesitation than even entertain the thought. It doesn't care about life. It's indifferent, not even the ancient evils from any civilization was as completely uncaring as the entity coming. Even you realize that life is a necessity. You can't escape that truth. All I ask is that you help. For your own sake at the very least."

Several moments of silence past as their statements came to a close. The tension in the room as palpable as they awaited a response. It wasn't until Camazotz spoke up again that either J or Percy released a breath they had no idea they were holding.

With blood still dripping from his fangs, the large bat slightly nodded his head. "The demigod can come to Xibalba. But you, priest, cannot. No mortal without the blood of a divine can step foot into the Maya underworld and return. I will maintain my bargain, but I expect nothing less than promised. I have felt a shift. My power has grown, yet my subjects are dying. Darknessss isss no longer the friend it onccee wasss." His hiss grew as his anger did. "Batsss all acrosss the world, my network of ssspiesss are falling. I will help, but of my own interest, not humanities."

"That is to be expected Camazotz, I must thank you for considering our proposal," J said as he took a small bow, without stopping he turned towards Percy, who had remained upright through the entire conversation." You'll be fine if course Percy, and you will not be left completely alone, my patron is watching. It's for the better that I can't come with you, there are a few errands I need to run, things need to be set in motion, and of course I have duties I must attend to. I have full trust in you."

Percy's nod went unnoticed by the teen standing next to him, as he reached down to grab his bag and throw it over his shoulder. "What now then?"

"Well you heard Man-Bat over there, you're going to another pantheon's underworld, and I'll be back when you finish. Don't worry Percy. You're a quick study. I believe my patron is calling me now. Matters must be attended to." His head tilted to the side slightly as if listening to an unheard voice, after a slight nod, he turned back to face Percy. "Best of luck Perce, I'll be back soon."

Percy watched as the only friend he had at the moment seemed to fade into nothingness before disappearing with a small pop and flash of light.

More confused than ever Perseus Jackson decided to do what he does best, jump in and face his problems head on.

"Okay where do we start."

The smile that appeared on Camazotz face, lit only by the slight glow of riptide was unnerving to say the least.

"By going down." Those were the last words Percy heard before he was picked up off his feet and rocketed through the air at inhumane speeds.

LineBreaklINEbREAKlinebreakLINEBREAK

"He'll be alright J. I've told you this. I helped push Camazotz towards the right decision."

"Yeah I know C. I know.

LineBreaklINEbREAKlinebreakLINEBREAK

Meanwhile, in eastern Kansas.

"Are we getting closer milady?"

"Yes Thalia. The scent is getting considerably stronger, not much further west now."

"What is Percy doing in Kansas milady."

"Let's hope he's still here so we can find out."

Well. It's been a while. Imma be honest my motivation was hella low. Life gets in the way I guess. Just wanted to say that it's not over. That I'm still working on this. It's not abandoned, and I got some other ideas that are being fleshed out a little. Some that are connected to this story, and some that are very disjointed. Let me know if you guys would read other cross overs if I wrote them. I'll probably write some anyways, but it's nice to get some other opinions. Thanks for reading. Make sure to favorite, and follow. And don't be a stranger, follow my profile, who knows what story I might upload next.


End file.
